Some electronic percussion instruments have been configured with a plurality of striking surfaces disposed on the same stand (e.g., as a drum set) and as an instrument with a plurality of striking surfaces installed in the same housing case. In these electronic percussion instruments, when a certain striking surface is struck by a user, the vibration energy generated by the strike is transmitted through the stand or the case. When one of the striking surfaces is struck, the strike may cause crosstalk with other striking surfaces that have not been struck, and the striking surfaces that have not been struck may erroneously generate a tone. Therefore, in such electronic percussion instruments, processing has been performed to prevent error-tone generation due to crosstalk from other striking surfaces (where, this processing is referred to herein as “crosstalk cancellation”).
For example, according to the technology described in Japanese Patent Publication HEI 07-043589, the difference or the ratio between a detection value of vibration generated at a certain striking surface (a target striking surface) and a detection value of vibration generated at another striking surface (a comparison striking surface) is calculated. Then, crosstalk cancellation is performed based on the comparison of the calculated difference or the ratio with a predetermined setting value. Whether or not crosstalk cancellation for vibration of a target striking surface is to be performed can be determined based on a setting value for crosstalk cancellation, as described in Japanese Patent Publication HEI 07-043589. A more optimal crosstalk cancellation can be performed by suitably changing the setting value.
FIG. 10 represents an example of a conventional screen for changing setting values for crosstalk cancellation. As shown in FIG. 10, reference numbers 200a representing respective striking surfaces and reference numbers 200b representing current setting values are displayed in a side by side arrangement on the screen. To change a setting value, the user moves a cursor 201 to the position of a setting value 200b that is desired to be changed and, then, increases or decreases that setting value.
However, the screen in FIG. 10 merely displays the numbers 200a and the setting values 200b. Therefore, on that screen, the user is not able to identify which striking surface, from the plural striking surfaces, has generated a tone as a result of crosstalk received from another striking surface. Therefore, users typically tried to identify by ear, the striking surface that generated a tone due to crosstalk from another striking surface.
Moreover, for striking surfaces that have not been struck and have not generated a tone, the screen in FIG. 10 does not show whether the tone was not generated because trigger signals were not generated or, instead, because crosstalk cancellation was executed although trigger signals had been generated. Therefore, it is possible for crosstalk cancellation to be executed excessively from the setting values 200b displayed on the screen in FIG. 10. When crosstalk cancellation is excessively executed and multiple striking surfaces are simultaneously struck, it is possible that strikes other than the first detected strike may be subject to crosstalk cancellation and tones corresponding to the strikes may not be generated.